New School, New Friends
by Shikigami-Botan-Chan
Summary: Miko is a half demon child living in the modern world. Inu Yasha, Sango, Kouga and Miroku all lived in the modern world too. Miko’s 15 years old and her father just died and her mother moves to a new town to ‘forget’ the past, taking her, and her tw
1. First day of school

Chapter 1: First day of school   
  
Miko walked calmly into the school building. Many stared at her because of the dog ears that resided on her head. But of course they were somewhat used to it. Nuraku and Kohaku walked by her side. Nuraku stood a bit taller then her, but Kohaku was smaller, in his first year of high school. While Miko was the middle child and in her 2ed year of high school. But Nuraku was the oldest, only this last year left of school because he says he's going to drop out. But only Miko and Kohaku had a set of dog ears on their head. Nuraku separated from them as he walked to class and Miko decided to walk with Kohaku to his class. As they walked Miko spied another student, male, with white dog ears like her own. He looked about her age and her cheeks reddened. She stopped in her tracks and her brother stopped to, turning around and looking at his sister and her flustered cheeks. He walked up to her and said "sis, what's wrong????" She ignored him and turned toward the boy she seen. He had long white hair and golden eyes. Looking much like a dog demon. But Kohaku pulled at her shirt. "You said you would walk me to class." he wined. She sighed "Later Kohaku…" as she walked toward the guy. But stopped and turned for her class. She had no idea what she was thinking. She was not that upfront! She settled into her seat in class only to discover that the guy she had seen was in that same calls, sitting right by her too. She spent all class thinking about him, wondering how she could ever have the guts to talk to him. At lunch time she was hurrying to meet up with Nuraku, who she knew would only criticize her because she was shy. When she bumped into this one girl with long black hair. "Hay…sorry about that…" she said. "My names Sango…" Miko smiled and said "I'm Miko." They shook hands and Sango said "Want to join me for lunch?" Miko shook her head and said "No thanks…I'm going to meet my brother." Sango nodded and said "Ok then, see you in class?" Miko nodded as she started to walk away and said "sure!" She got her lunch and went over to the table her brother was sitting at. She sat her tray down and said "Hay bro" He looked at her, an expressionless face. Sitting down next to him she said "Hay, Nuraku, promise you wont laugh…" He nodded and said "Ok I wont…go ahead, what is it? Trouble making friends?" Miko shook her head and said "No, its not that. Its…well see there's this really cute guy in class…I was wondering…well if you could tell me how I should approach him?" Nuraku smirked at his younger sister and said "Aww…little Miko's in love is she?" taunting her. She frowned and said "Come on, be serious…" Nuraku nodded and thought for a moment. "Have you thought of just saying…Hi?" he asked looking back at his lunch. Miko thought for a moment and said "I'll try that…thanks bro…" smiling to him. Just as she finished another guy came and sat across from Nuraku and he asked "Hay Nuraku, who's the good looking girl?" Miko blushed deeply and Nuraku replied "Oh, she's just my sister, Miko, and Miko this is Sesshoumaru." Miko looked at him. He was quite handsome. Long whitish blue hair and golden eyes. She blushed deeply at his intense stare. He sat still looking at her deeply. Suddenly Sango walked up to Miko and sat down next to her. "Hay Miko, come on…there's someone who…would really like to meet you…" she said smiling and pulling on Miko's arm. Miko smiled, still blushing and said "Ok Sango, ok…" standing up and walking with her. Sesshoumaru watched as Miko walked toward another table where his brother sat, along with some other younger students. "Have your eyes on my sister I see…" Nuraku said a smirk on his face. Sesshoumaru looked at him, blushing slightly, not answering and eating his lunch. Miko did not return to the lunch table, staying at the one she was at. She walked to her locker at the end of the day, trying to stay low so Sesshoumaru wouldn't fallow her. She opened her locker, grabbing her bag from inside. She closed her locker and Inu Yasha leaned against the lockers right next to her. "Hello there…" he said in a husky voice. She blushed saying "Hay Inu Yasha…what's up?" He looked to the side and asked "Um…well…I wanted to know if you could…tutor me in math. I'm failing and it looked like you know more about it then me." Miko blushed deeply and said "Yea sure…" she took his hand and a pen and wrote her address on his palm. Inu Yasha watched her intensely. She also wrote her phone number. Inu Yasha smiled as Miko finished and Miko said "Say around 5pm?" Inu Yasha nodded as Miko smiled. Nuraku stopped at her locker and said "Hay, lets got Miko…now…" Miko looked at him harshly. "Don't order me around! I don't see you telling Kohaku to hurry…" she said. He let out a 'humph' and said "I can order you around when I want…come on lets go…I promised we would meet Sesshoumaru soon…" Miko blushed and said "Why did you say I would too? I mean its not like he's MY friend…" Nuraku smiled and leaned down and whispered into her ear so that Inu Yasha would not hear "He likes you, my dear sister, and he wanted me to ask you out on a date with him…so I said we would meet him after school so he can ask you…will you say yes?" Miko blushed even deeper and pulled away from him, turning around and she said in an angry tone of voice "No! Why would I say yes just because he's your friend?" And she walked out of the school toward home, looking forward to her meeting with Inu Yasha. 


	2. The tutoring session

BChapter 2: The tutoring sessionBRMiko dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts along with white tennis shoes and socks. She walked down the hall passing Nuraku on the way. She was still a bit angry at him for expecting her to go out with his friend. She walked down the stairs, stomping ever so often. Suddenly the door bell rang and Miko hurried to the door to open it, thinking the person ringing the door bell was Inu Yasha. But it wasn't. It was only Sesshoumaru standing there, smiling. "Well hello my dear…" he said. She sighed and replied "Nuraku's bedroom is upstairs, second door on your right." She tried to turn away but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "What are yo-" she started to say as Sesshoumaru leaned in for a kiss. Just as her luck would have it Inu Yasha came up behind them. Miko pushed him away and said "I told you, my brother's room is upstairs second door on your right…" Inu Yasha walked up to Sesshoumaru and said angrily "What in hell are you doing here!?" Sesshoumaru smirked and said "I might ask you the same thing" Inu Yasha growled at Sesshoumaru's comment. Miko frowned and said "Oh Sesshoumaru, you are here to see my brother am I right?" Sesshoumaru nodded and walked past her as she yelled "Remember, not the first door on your right, your second…" He nodded and she turned to Inu Yasha. "Why was my brother here?!" Inu Yasha asked angrily. "Oh, he's just here to see Nuraku…I think there going out, my other brother went out an hour ago and so did my mom. So if I am right we will have the house to ourselves…" she replied opening the door for him to come in. And he did. Inu Yasha wore a tight pair of blue jeans, that looked well on him, and as well as a white t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket. She closed the door behind him and said "This way…" before leading him into the living room. He sat down on the couch, taking off his leather jacket, sitting it beside him and Miko came to sit down next to him. Just then Nuraku entered and saw Miko with Inu Yasha. "Aww…my little baby sis has a date…" he said mockingly. Miko blushed deeply and yelled "Yea! Whatever! Now aren't you supposed to Get Out!?" Nuraku smiled at her. "Oh, alright sis, we will get out of your way. But I warn you. With mother gone for the night I am the boss. And I don't want to see you making out with this…juvenile!" he said as he walked out of the room. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that…" she said as Inu Yasha nodded. They both heard the door slam shut and the sound of a car driving off. Miko pulled out a math book and a few pieces of paper. "Ok now, what are you having the most trouble with?" Miko asked with a smile. Inu Yasha blushed slightly as he pointed to a equation in the book. Miko smiled as she started to explain the problem. About an hour later Inu Yasha and Miko lay on the floor, facing each other and it looked like Inu Yasha started to understand what Miko was saying and she smiled. "Here try this problem…" she said writing a equation on a piece of paper and handing him a pencil. Inu Yasha worked through the equation and gave the paper back to Miko. She looked over it, a smile on her face. Quickly she looked at the answer then back at Inu Yasha's work. She smiled wider and said "Yes…you got it!" Inu Yasha smiled back at her, sitting back in the chair. "Guess I'm starting to get it!" he said proudly. She nodded and closed her eyes as she smiled. Inu Yasha looked up as Miko opened her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "Inu…" Miko started before Inu Yasha covered her mouth with his. Soon she started to kiss him back, her lips parting for his tongue to enter her mouth. His tongue was wet and warm, and she sucked on his tongue while pushing her own tongue into his mouth. They pulled apart at the sound of the front door opening then slamming shut. The door to the room that they were in slid open as Miko sat up and said "Ok Inu Yasha, your tutoring session is over for today…it seems that your starting to get it…" Inu Yasha nodded, looking into her eyes. They both stood up and Inu Yasha grabbed his jacket. "See you in school tomorrow then?" Inu Yasha asked with hope. Miko smiled and nodded. "Good…" he started to say. "Hay, Miko…" he said after she turned around. She turned back to face him and asked "Yes?" Inu Yasha gulped and took a deep breath before asking "Will, you…what I mean is…will you sit with me at lunch tomorrow? Well I mean…not just me…with my…" she cut him short and said "Yes…of course I'll sit with you…" Inu Yasha smiled as he and Miko walked out the door past Nuraku as he went upstairs. They stopped at the door and Miko opened it for him. Inu Yasha stood in the door frame, looking at Miko. He stepped closer to her and leaned down, kissing her lips lightly. Before he pulled back and left. Miko sighed, looking after Inu Yasha. Slowly she turned around to face Nuraku standing right in front of her, a sly smile on his face. She closed the door and walked past him, up the stairs, and she walked up to her bed room. She didn't want to stay downstairs and take Nuraku's teasing and taunting. Not tonight. She was still happy from the date she had just gotten back from. Although she was not sure, but she thought that she was in love. In love with the half dog demon who just left her…she would most defiantly meet 


	3. In Love?

Sorry for not wrightin' in a while. X__x;; But anyhoot…I'll show you this chapter and I hope you'll like it @_@;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: In love?  
  
Miko woke up the next morning, feeling as if she were in heaven. She could still feel InuYasha's lips pressed against hers. How she wanted him to be there with her again. She longed for him to stay with her. But smiling at the fact that she would see him today during lunch! She could hardly wait!! And then homeroom! Boy, she was going to have a good day. That was all she thought as she got up out of bed, looking through her closet for something to wear. She wanted InuYasha to really, REALLY notice her today. So she dressed in a skirt that reached mid-thigh-high, and a sweater that matched the skirt. Grabbing her books she started to walk out, going towards the kitchen to grab something before she left. Grumbling as she saw her older brother Nuraku there. She wanted anything but him to be there. A smirk came over his lips as he looked at her, drinking something from his glass "Mmm, sis, gonna meet that InuYasha boy again today. Chuckling as Miko shook her head "Shut up Nuraku!! I don't want to hear it from you today!" Nuraku just chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Miko there alone.  
  
She sighed heavily 'Finally.' She thought to herself as she picked up her books and a piece of toast, walking towards the door and out. She could have almost been skipping as she went down the many stairs. Her dog ears pointed upward in a happy notion. Soon she was fallowed by her little brother Kohaku. Sigh, how she loved her brother, but how she liked having him around sometimes too. 'I wonder how InuYasha isÀ8ÀI wonder where he is I wish he was with me now I can't WAIT to see him!' Were her only thoughts. She loved her mind being clouded, by a boy. she walked into the school halls, she felt a few eyes on her. She was flawless, so most guys thought. Smirking as she walked towards her locker. Opening it as she swings her backpack into it, sighing before picking out her books and closing the locker again.  
  
She felt a pair of hands rest on her sides, a husky and sexy voice whispering into her ear "Hello there." Jumping almost as she looks back to see InuYasha. Giggling "InuYasha! You almost gave me a heart attack!" InuYasha laughed, kissing her ear gently "Sorry sweetheart." She blushed, did he just call her sweetheart?! She had wondered. But she smiled and kissed him softly, tasting his sweet lips against hers once again. Making her insides curl and flutter. His lips were so soft, and felt so good against hersÀ8ÀSo right!  
  
Soon InuYasha had walked Miko to class, his arm around her shoulders, holding her close as they walked. Miko loved being this close to him. As well as InuYasha. Other guys stopped and stared slightly at the couple as well as other girls. Miko could only smirk from their staring. A smirk slowly forming on InuYasha's face as right before they entered the classroom, InuYasha bent down and kissed her lips very deeply. His tongue making its way into her sweet mouth.  
  
His kiss was like a drug to her. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, pushing her own tongue in to his mouth, tasting his sweet, sweet mouth. People stared as they shared that kiss. Though they were un aware of anyone watching. The only thing that had existed to either of them was one another. InuYasha violating her willing mouth with his tongue, probing and searching as he goes.  
  
They slowly pulled away at the sound of the bell, signaling them to go to class. Miko smiled as she was lead into the classroom again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe, again, sorry for not weighting that much or for long. X_x; But oh well. I hope you'll like it. And I PROMISE to TRY and make the next chapter a little bit longer ^.^!! 


End file.
